Sarita
Sarita is a minor character in Twisted. She is good friends with Lacey Porter and Regina Crane. She is known as the bitter popular girl. Sarita is also friends with Archie Yates and Scott while having a conflict with Jo Masterson and Danny Desai and a dislike for Phoebe Lewis. She is portrayed by Jamila Velazquez . Biography Season One In Pilot, Lacey is seen walking to school with best friends Regina and Sarita. Regina shows Lacey her nickname for Danny "Socio" is trending on twitter. Lacey says maybe it will show Danny to stay away from her. Regina and Sarita both tell her they got her back. Sarita says after spending a summer with the girls at drama camp that she has toughened up. Lacey sees Jo at the beginning of school, and Sarita and Regina make fun of Jo's look and asks Lacey what she and Jo talked about when they were friends. Later, when Regina says she is into Danny and plans to sleep with him, Sarita doubts her, stating that if she slept with half the boys she thought were cute she would be in the slut section of the world record book. Sarita asks if Regina's high on her hormones for asking Danny to come. At the party, Danny goes to Lacey and Sarita, trying to talk to Lacey. Sarita questions if he's trying to add stalker to his record. Danny recognizes Sarita as the girl with the facial hair problem growing up, mentioning she had to leave school for a week to get work done that was only approved in Germany. He compliments the work stating he can still see the faint outline of the mustache. Sarita walks off, angered. A drunken Jo bumps into Sarita, who rudely asks Jo to watch where she's swinging her "creepy ape arms", which Jo agree's with saying they are disproportionate to the rest of her body. Sarita realizes that Jo is inebriated and manipulates her to lick a drink of Scott's shirtless body while the party-goers watch and video tape it. Regina corners Danny trying to get him to her room, but Danny hears Jo comes to Jo's rescue, where Sarita and Scott try to get Jo to take off her shirt. Scott tells Danny to mind his business and calls him "rope boy"; Scott then proceeds to push Danny, and Danny whispers something in Scott's ear that causes him to back down. Leaving the party, Danny takes Jo and starts to walk her home. Sarita watches it all in unpleasant shock. The next day at school Lacey, Sarita, Scott and Archie are seen talking about Regina's death, upset and clearly disturbed. Archie asks Scott to tell Lacey what Danny whispered to him last night, then Scott says Danny yelled Scott to get away from Jo. Danny quickly threatened to kill him if he did not back off and he said that he would enjoy the act. At the memorial service in the school while Principal Tang's giving a speech, everyone including Sarita, calls out Danny's name (Socio) stating he's the killer, just as Sheriff Kyle Masterson enters the hall and asks Danny to come with him for an investigation. Jo stops them and tells everyone to stop suspecting Danny to be the killer and asks them to give him a second chance. Sarita is watching with a smirk and records Jo's rant. Then the sheriff takes Danny away. Personality Sarita acts a stereotypical mean girl, and does not often show major emotions. She is one of the popular girls at the school, and she got meaner after Regina's death. Physical Appearanc Sarita has long, curly, brown hair. She also has tan skin and is fairly short. Appearance *Pilot *Grief Is A Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *Three For The Road (mentioned) *We Need To Talk About Danny *Doc-Trauma *Poison of Interest *Out With The In-Crowd Relationships Lacey Porter Lacey and Sarita are friends with a bumpy relationship. They have been seen together talking most of the time. They don't always agree on best terms, however, they have been trying to stick together since Regina's death. It is unclear on what is the status of their friendship after Out With The In-Crowd. Regina Crane Along with Lacey, Sarita and Regina were best friends. They were the popular students that everyone knows. Not much actions were shown between Sarita and Regina before Regina's death but after her death Sarita seem to be sadden by it. Scott Lacey teases her about liking Scott because she is rude and unfriendly to Scott's current girlfriend, Janna, who was unpopular from the start but she just says" Can't I dislike Janna for her personality?". Phoebe Daly Sarita seems to be annoyed by Phoebe. Sarita hangs out with her so she can joke about her. Sarita and Phoebe aren't friends. Jo Masterson Sarita has dislikes Jo and shows it ever so much. She seems to also dissapprove of the regaining of friendship between Jo and Lacey. Trivia *She had a rare laser surgery to permanently remove the hair from her upper lip, as said by Danny in Pilot. However, this may not be true, as Danny was poking fun at her. *Her home life has not been explored and her last name has not been revealed. * It is said that she does not like the Hunger Games Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:Antagonists